


Daff & Sus' present [art]

by Baph



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A Plant Wrote This, Alternate Universe, Cactus!Yuuri, Fanart, I just wanted to upload it here because my Evils, No need to check this one, Other, Plant AU, Plants, Vine!Viktor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 06:50:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15966968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baph/pseuds/Baph
Summary: Viktor is a clingy vine, Yuuri only flowers after meeting Viktor.Sillyand simpleanimated gif ofPlant AUwhere Yuuri is a cactus (mammillaria) and Viktor is a russian vine.





	Daff & Sus' present [art]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ICanSeeClearlyNow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICanSeeClearlyNow/gifts), [tulirepo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tulirepo/gifts).



> Based in my Evil's chatting.

**Author's Note:**

> [18.08.11]
> 
> You can find this on [Tumbo](http://anonbaph.tumblr.com/post/176892979389/) too.


End file.
